


Warm and Rich

by hikarinoakuma



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soft neck kisses, hopefully won't be that ooc, human blood, koharu and daimon are married, koharu drinks daimon's blood: the fic, mention of animal blood, vampire koharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinoakuma/pseuds/hikarinoakuma
Summary: The hand that was holding onto his arm tightened its grip and Koharu moved closer to his husband, their lips mere inches from touching as he spoke quietly, “I bet ya missed my fangs.” He left a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before pulling back. “Just a lil’ bit, Daimon. A lil' bit of yer blood. Please.”
Relationships: Kusunoki Daimon/Mitsurugi Koharu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Warm and Rich

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO !?!?!?! IM here with a daimitsu fic......if u follow me on twitter you probably saw me debating if i should practice on how to write tadaharu more or just fuck it and write a daimitsu oneshot. here i am with a daimitsu oneshot. i dont know how to write daimon and koharu really well, i'm just going to base everything off the comics we've seen of them so far and hopefully not make it as ooc as haruka was in my tadaharu oneshot LOL  
> just a quick warning, this includes mentions of animal blood and (obviously) human blood. plz dont read if these could possibly trigger u !  
> anyways B) onto the fic i guess ehehe

10 pm and Daimon’s café was closed after a long Tuesday that consisted of a few rude customers being scared away by Daimon’s gaze, despite him only trying to ask if everything was alright (and the regulars of the café trying their best not to let out a laugh, as this was a daily occurrence). The strong smell of the coffee beans that were kept in their respective containers was spread throughout the establishment slightly faded away, though not completely, as the other workers packed up their belongings and left.

Daimon was always the last one to leave. He was the manager of ‘’Champ de Fleur’’ afterall, and the fact that the café was on the first floor of his actual house was quite convenient.

Fantôme Iris, a visual kei band consisting of adults, lived on the second floor. The band carried out the theme of having “personas”, that were “vampires” - bloodthirsty creatures, with an exception of Daimon. As the tall man made his way up the stairs that led to the door of the house, he realised that it was starting to get dark outside and his band mates, namely Felix, Tomoru and Jun, still haven’t returned home after announcing at around 6:30 pm that they would be leaving to go and spend time together at the nearby mall. It wasn’t weird for them to leave later on in the day to do random activities, when the sun was slowly setting down. 

Opening the door to the house, darkness engulfed him as he took the first few steps past the door. He, almost immediately, turned the lights on via the switch that was just to the right of him. It would be hard to believe that he, a 32 year old, would be scared of things such as the dark for one reason - the fact that there might be ghosts, or something like that lingering in the corners of the room. A sigh of relief escaped past his lips as he took off his shoes. 

He stepped further into the house, looking into the living room (where it wasn’t as dark - the blinds were opened and the sun wasn't completely set outside), and to his surprise, finding it empty. Finding this weird, he ran a hand through his wine coloured hair as he stepped into the living room, looking at the couch, hoping to find what he was looking for - to no avail, not finding it.

As he stepped out of the room, he made his way towards a bedroom - specifically, a pink haired man’s bedroom. If he wasn’t in the living room, where he was usually watching some true crime TV shows, then he must be in his room where he spends the rest of his time (that is, if he’s not outside hanging out with the other three members of the band). 

Daimon knocked on the door before speaking up, “I’m coming in.” and opened the closed door, stepping into a dark room once again. He quickly made his way over to the blinds and was close to opening them, before a groggy voice spoke up and said something that sounded like, “Don’t pull ‘em open.” To which Daimon sighed as he looked over to the figure under the mountain of blankets, noticing that his husband, Koharu, was resting there. The blankets were pulled up to his chin as he clutched his fists around the material, trying to pull them higher up as the light in the corridor invaded his bedroom, closing his blue eyes shut. 

The standing man carefully tried to make his way over to the bed, with the amount of light that’s in the room not being enough for him to see properly, trying not to trip over anything that may have been on the floor. He sat down on the bed, beside Koharu and looked at him, with big blue eyes not looking into his. Koharu looked paler than he did before, his long pink hair wasn’t tied up into a bun like it usually was and his eyes didn’t have the usual shine they did. Daimon took the material of the blanket that was, now, reaching up to his nose and pulled it down slightly, noting that his lips were also chapped and that… his fangs were more noticeable than they were yesterday. 

“Koharu, are you alright?” he asked, tone lingering with concern for the vampire. Koharu stirred a little bit and sat up slightly, one of his hands going up to rub his eyes to get slightly adjusted to the little bit of light in the room.

The vampire sighed as he shook his head, mumbling something out which Daimon didn’t quite understand. Koharu must’ve understood his expression as confusion (which it was) and repeated his sentence: “‘m hungry.” he looked down at his lap where he was playing with his fingers to distract himself from that Daimon’s response could possibly be.

To this, Daimon was confused - Koharu (and the other members) had a whole part of the fridge filled up with bags of animal blood, this at first disgusted Daimon when they moved in all together after moving to Tokyo but he grew used to it because his entire band are just vampires, so it made him think why Koharu would be hungry, if he’s had all that animal blood in the fridge. “But there’s food in the fridge,” he said. “Do you want me to bring you some?” he began standing up from the bed, but he felt a hand on his arm and was pulled back down to sit.

“I don’ like it.” he muttered as his face grimaced slightly at the thought of drinking the disgusting animal blood again - he was very picky about what he drank. Picky meant that even when Daimon offered him his blood, he wouldn’t drink it from anywhere but his neck - something about the blood being the warmest and richest there. 

Daimon rubbed his temples as he looked at Koharu and with a stern voice he said, “I’m not letting you drink my blood.” To which, the other looked up at him and stuck his tongue out at him. This let Daimon get a better look at his fangs - letting his thoughts wander to the last time that he let those fangs bite into his neck, which must’ve been around two months ago. The reason as to why Daimon hasn’t let him drink his blood, was because it’s Summer and he was not going to wear a turtleneck to cover the bite marks the fangs left behind for around a week or two - don’t get him wrong! He has offered Koharu to drink blood from his arm over the past while, but he always declined. He was picky, after all. “It’s Summer. Too hot for me to wear a turtleneck to hide your bite marks.”

The hand that was holding onto his arm tightened its grip and Koharu moved closer to his husband, their lips mere inches from touching as he spoke quietly, “I bet ya missed my fangs.” He left a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before pulling back. “Just a lil’ bit, Daimon. A lil' bit of yer blood. Please.”

He would’ve rolled his eyes if Koharu wasn’t looking so bad - his chapped lips and paler skin than usual must’ve meant he hasn’t drank the animal blood in a couple of days now. He was lucky that Daimon was a kind man who wouldn’t deny his husband when he needed something like this. “Alright, but for the love of God, don’t drink too much.” 

To which, Koharu nodded in agreement and moved closer to his husband yet again, but before he did anything, he rested his head on his shoulder, and spoke softly, “Are ya sure you’re aight with me drinking your blood?” he felt Daimon nod and he smiled softly, leaving a soft kiss on the side of his neck as he tried to find a place that he could dig his fangs into. As a way to distract Daimon for what’s about to come, one kiss on the neck turned into two and two turned into more - Daimon seemed to relax, and Koharu saw this as an opportunity to bite into a spot on the side of his neck, close to where his shoulder and neck connect.

The wine coloured haired man flinched. The sudden shot of pain he felt from having his neck pierced by a vampire’s fangs will never not hurt, no matter how many times Koharu has done this before (and he has done it a lot before). The vampire felt the man flinch and as an attempt to comfort him, he took a hold of his hand and ran his thumb over his knuckles and rested his other hand on his shoulder, gripping it straight away because he missed the delicious taste of the warm and rich blood that belonged to Daimon Kusunoki. Gulping down the red liquid that lapped onto his tongue was an euphoric feeling that he’ll never grow tired of, despite living for many, many years. He closed his eyes to trap the taste in his head, his gulps getting faster.

Daimon gasped as Koharu sucked on his neck faster, his hand going up to the pink messy locks and tugging on them, he hissed as he felt his tongue poke out to lick the skin occasionally. Koharu was too focused on the blissful smell and taste,and his thoughts went along the lines of ‘delicious, I need more. And more. It’s so warm.’ 

“Too fast.” he said quietly as the grip he held on Koharu’s hair tightened. To this, the vampire breathed in through his nose and he came to stop, letting his husband relax for a few seconds - once Daimon released the tight grip on his hair he understood that it’s a sign to keep going. So, he did.

The only sounds in the room were Daimon’s slightly ragged breaths and Koharu’s gulps, thus making the situation seem more intimate than it was. 

Koharu came to another stop in his gulps. He slightly lifted his head away from the ruby eyed man’s neck, only to realise that there was still blood slightly dripping out of the mark he created. He stuck his tongue out and ran it along the skin, the last drops of the warm blood spilling onto his tongue making his taste buds go insane. He licked the corners of his own lips, where the (already slightly dried) blood that didn’t get onto his tongue was.

Daimon’s hand was still in the pink locks as his face was scrunched up in discomfort, “I’ll never get over how sharp your fangs are.” he breathed out and rested his head on the other’s shoulder, feeling dizzy due to the amount of blood that was quite literally just sucked out of his body. 

Koharu chuckled and smiled fondly, leaving a soft kiss on the side of his husband’s head. “Sorry, love. Ya know that I can’t help it.”

Daimon nodded, “I know.” he ran his hand through Koharu’s hair before laying down on the bed, pulling the smaller man down with him and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m tired, go to sleep.” he said quietly, as he closed his eyes. Koharu hummed as he rested his head on his husband’s chest, the warmth of the blood still on his tongue.

-

Daimon’s phone, that was still in his trouser’s pocket since he forgot to change into his pyjamas last night, rang the 6 am alarm that meant that he had to wake up, but could stay in bed for another twenty minutes (which was Koharu’s suggestion) meaning that he could keep the pink haired man close to his chest for a bit longer. He let the alarm ring for another 20 seconds (as it only lasted 30 seconds), since he had his arms carefully wrapped around his lover.

He moved his neck to the side to notice that it hurt to move it and tried to get the best look he could at the wound that Koharu left the night before. He sighed as he realised that there was a lot of dried blood around it - damn the fact that he forgot to place a plaster or something like that across the two marks where the fangs were. He ignored it for now and pressed a kiss to, the still asleep, Koharu’s forehead.

Reaching for his phone from his trousers pocket, he unlocked it to check what the temperature would be. He sighed deeply as he read ‘’Wednesday - up to 32 degrees celsius.’’ 

He’s definitely going to have to wear a turtleneck today, and was not looking forward to it.


End file.
